Miracles
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: John finds a miracle in his loft. post Reichenbach Fall


Miracles

As John walked to 221 Baker street groceries in hand, he found an unopened envelop waiting. He picked it up with careful hands and examined it, "For John." written in blue ink written on it and sealed tight. He took it and opened it as he walked inside and removed a small card from inside it, words painted on both sides of a blank business card. "You wanted one more miracle. Come alone, upstairs." He looked up the steps and followed carefully, his hand still holding the one bag of food the other tracing his pants where he kept his gun.

He forgot his gun for one moment as he opened the loft door slowly. "Did you manage to buy more milk? Seems we're out again." John dropped the bag in his hand, and stared into the pale blues eyes that were watching him. "One more miracle, just for you John." Sherlock smiled and walked up to him taking Johns hand and placed it against his pulse point in his wrist and stepped into John's space to feel his warmth.

John looked up to him and used his free hand to trace the lines of his face, where there should of been cuts and wounds from the fall, but was now clean and unharmed. "Ha-how?"

"Doesn't matter.

"I saw you jump, I-I saw the fucking body! You were dead!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Are you really here? Or am I dreaming?"

"No John, your awake, I'm here." John wrapped his arms around him and clung to him tightly, his fate being reassured as he felt Sherlock's arms close around him. "Does Mrs. Hudson know?"

"Just you John, I wanted you to know first." John smiled and placed his hand against Sherlock's chest and felt that his pulse was racing, he looked worryingly into the other man's eyes and Sherlock smiled a small smile. "Mind if I gave you one last miracle John?"

John didn't answer and Sherlock bent his head slightly and brushed his lips against Johns. John's hand tightened around Sherlock's shirt and he moaned desperately and kissed the man back more desperately. Sherlock gasped for air when he needed it and John's breath came fast as if he had ran a marathon uphill. "Deep breaths John."

"I-I-"

"Shh, it's okay, we have all night." Sherlock brushed his lips against Johns in a slow gesture once more and John followed his slow movements and removed his jacket as Sherlock dragged him into the loft more to close the door.

"Your room or mine?" Sherlock's words were whispered on John's lips and John moaned slipping a hand into Sherlock's back pocket. "Here."

"We need a bed John."

"The couch will work."

"First times should not be for the couch, pick a room."

"Yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Bloody hell Sherlock!" John grabbed Sherlock's arm and dragged him into his room and pushed him down onto his bed. "John." Sherlock sat up and wrapped his arms around John's waist and pulled him close to placed his nose against his lower stomach. "This is my shirt."

"Yes." Sherlock looked up, Johns hands playing in his hair and he started to unbutton the loose fitting shirt that still covered John. He reached up when finished and removed his head and pushed the shirt off John's shoulders, Sherlock kissed John's bare skin and John moaned as Sherlock started to stand, kissing his way up his body, the long hands of the detective following his wet trail.

He kissed and sucked John's collar bone and moved his hands over the button of John's pants. John moaned and ran his hands over Sherlock's arse squeezing it firmly, making the bites harder and Sherlock's moans louder.

Sherlock unbuttoned his own shirt while trying not to remove his mouth from John's collar. John pushed him away and took the mouth with his in a hurried moan. Sherlock gasped from his kiss and unbuttoned John's pants looking at him with fear and questionable eyes. "Are you sure you want this John"

"Absolutely, you?"

"Yes." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John kissing him again and pushed his pants down causing them to fall and pool around John's ankles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John blinked away the sun light that seeped though the window and into his eyes, he rose from the bed and glanced around the room cursing himself of sleeping in his room again. This loft was doing no good to his head, he had to get away from it all. He rose from the bed and froze as the bedroom door opened and smiled when he saw the familiar detective's face appear from behind it.

He let out a relieve sigh and jumped from the bed and into Sherlock's arms kissing and smiling at the man who smiled back. "It wasn't a dream." Sherlock folded his arms around John and kissed his forehead as John looked up laughing and brought him into more kisses and John laughed happily in his arms. "God I love you."

John's smiled faded and he removed himself from Sherlock's arms steadily. "I-I don't know where that came from, sorry." Sherlock walked to him and folded his arms back around the scared man and ran his hands down John's back, John looked up to him and Sherlock brought a deep serious kiss to his lips. When the kiss ended he made no move to remove his lips from John's mouth. "I love you too John."

John laughed and kissed him gently. "You are just full of miracles."

"Only for you John, my John Watson."

"Doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a doctor."

"My doctor."

"Yes your doctor."

"I love my doctor."

"You doctor loves you too." John kissed him again and Sherlock pressed his body into John's moaning slightly and John gripped his arse though his sweats. "Morning sex?"

"Oh yes please, there are also plans of the afternoon and evening as well." "Mrs. Hudson will not want to clean that mess."

"I never said we would stay in bed all those times John, we still have your room and that delectable couch you mentioned last night." John chuckled and Sherlock moved and nibbled on his earlobe, soon backing John back against his bed and laid back down on top of his Doctor John Watson.


End file.
